


solace

by yourloveisameme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kinda?, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: Some people shouldn't be playing horror games alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a small Kenhinas in honor of Kenma's birthday! (10/16)
> 
> prompt by @otpprompts on tumblr

The scream pierced Kenma’s ears, chilling him straight to the bone. _Shit_ , he thought, dropping the subway sandwich he’d been holding. Shoyo. He ran up the stairs, nearly tripping over the step, his heart pounding. Kenma couldn't protect Shoyo, he couldn't deal with scary people, he just couldn't, and if anything happened to Shoyo--

The room was completely dark except for the light of a glowing TV and a trembling, blanket-covered lump on the bed, orange hair peeking out from under the comforters. “Shoyo?”

The lump sat up. “K-kenma?” His golden brown eyes were wide.

“What are you doing?” Kenma said, flicking on the lights. He looked at the screen where a game was still running, displaying the image of a pale, skeletal undead creature digging its five-centimeter long nails into the girl’s eye sockets. The controller was laying on the ground, like someone had dropped it.

“Haha, I'm fine,” said Shoyo, blushing. He pulled the blanket tighter around him. “It was just a jump scare...”

Kenma sighed. “I told you not to play Until Dawn alone.”

“What? But _you_ always play horror games alone.”

"Well, yeah, I guess..." Kenma went over to the bed and sat down beside him. “Scoot over,” he said. He curled up next to Shoyo, feeling his body warmth through his thin sleep T-shirt.

Shoyo leaned into Kenma’s touch, letting him put his arms around him. “I wasn't like, scared or anything.”

“Sure you weren't,” Kenma said mildly. He could feel Shoyo still struggling to catch his breath as Kenma pressed his chest against the other boy’s back.

“Of course not.” He picked up the controller again, lifting his own arms so he could play while Kenma was holding him. “You can turn the lights off now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

Kenma reached over and flipped the switch, then settled back in his position with his arms wrapped around the other boy. “Your character’s about to get eaten.” He rested his chin on Shoyo’s shoulder.

“I know, I'm trying to--crap! It's coming--” Shoyo tensed up suddenly, clenching the controller hard as he buried his face in Kenma’s chest. His hair, fluffy and smelling like lemon soap, brushed against Kenma’s face. Kenma instinctively held tighter. He watched as the monster devoured its prey, blood and guts spattering all over the snow, before it switched back to the menu screen.“It's over, you can look now.”

Shoyo peeked at the screen, breathing a sigh of relief. “Right. Okay. I'm starting over.”


End file.
